


Last Chance

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [8]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to take a chance, even if it means not remembering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

“So…none of us will remember any of today?”

“That’s right.”

“Good.” Isabella grabbed Phineas, kissing him full on the lips. “Mmmwaah!”

He grinned. “Isabella!”

“Hit it Carl!”

“Wait wait wait!” Phineas waved his hands frantically at Carl, causing the intern to pause, his hand hovering over the button. He turned to Isabella. “Look Isabella, it’s been a long…actually, it’s been a long and rather weird day. You know with all the fighting robots and everything. But, before we get our memories wiped, I just want to say…well, I guess—“

“Oh just tell her already!” Baljeet groused. “We all know.”

“You do?”

“YES!” Everybody said in unison.

Phineas cringed at the loud response, turning back to Isabella. “Well, what I meant to say was…oh here!” He grabbed her by the shoulders, dipping her dramatically and kissing her.

She swooned, rocking back on her heels. “Oh Phineas. You do like me.”

He merely smiled, taking her hand in his. “Ready?”

“You bet!”

“Go Carl!”

And the world, along with all the memories of that day, was lost in a brilliant flash of white light.


End file.
